1. Field of he Invention
This invention relates to hand tools useful in horse shoeing and more specifically to multi-functional adjustable hand tools having a variety of tool use configurations.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been developed having single and multiple tools in a hand tool configuration, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,614,001, 4,696,346, 5,575,020, 5,987,752, 6,493,892, 6,591,917, and D349,636.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,001 a multi-purpose plier tool is disclosed having pairs of opposing jaw elements and integrated hammer head extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,346 discloses a farrier's tool with a multi-functional element. A tri-pivot opposing jaw allows for a variety of different jaw engagement uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,029 illustrates a combination hand tool with a pair of opposing pivot jaws defining a claw hammer, a wire stripper, plier gripper jaws and a pipe reamer.
The farrier's nippers tool can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,752 in which a pair of pivoted opposing jaws and associated handles are disclosed with a nippers jaw defined therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,892 claims a multi-purpose tool having pivoted handle portions with a nail holder and setter and plier jaw configurations formed thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,971 discloses a horse farrier tool with a first and second plier levers pivoted together having a pair of wedge shaped upper jaw portions extending therefrom.
Design Patent D349,636 illustrates an ornamental design for a horse shoer's nipper tool having dual pivots on each lever jaw portion to presumably provide for enhanced force application to the opposing nipper jaws incorporated therewith.